


【ygo vrains/左游】—暖茶—

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2018/01/24☆OOC！【划重点】☆左游/恋人未满☆用时一个多小时的爽段子（我知道我手速超慢☆设定领导和作作敌对关系接除，互相之间都认识了且处于安静的日常期。（目前要这俩单独扯到一起我就完全没办法让领导高冷霸道下去了……那样会打起来的吧（捂脸）所以领导你就无限ooc吧谁叫你都不露脸（（之前就考虑过作作家好像是在别的楼顶加盖的像违章建筑似的基本设施都还全么？（其实就是po主在家被冻出来的脑洞，今年冬天真冷啊家里还没有供暖真的冷（面条泪
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见/藤木游作
Series: YGO VRAINS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928
Kudos: 1





	【ygo vrains/左游】—暖茶—

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/01/24
> 
> ☆OOC！【划重点】  
>  ☆左游/恋人未满  
>  ☆用时一个多小时的爽段子（我知道我手速超慢  
>  ☆设定领导和作作敌对关系接除，互相之间都认识了且处于安静的日常期。  
>  （目前要这俩单独扯到一起我就完全没办法让领导高冷霸道下去了……那样会打起来的吧（捂脸）所以领导你就无限ooc吧谁叫你都不露脸（  
>  （之前就考虑过作作家好像是在别的楼顶加盖的像违章建筑似的基本设施都还全么？  
>  （其实就是po主在家被冻出来的脑洞，今年冬天真冷啊家里还没有供暖真的冷（面条泪

今年的Den City迎来了少见的寒冬。室外零下二十多度的低温状态已经持续了近一周，而且看天气预报也并没有转好的态势。

因为在Den City这是很少见的天气，城市内的供暖设施都有些应接不暇，草薙先生接到康复中心的电话说那边的供暖设施出了些问题，所以只好先让草薙仁回到草薙先生身边起码找个暖和地方呆。

不想麻烦草薙先生要同时照顾两个人，游作就回了自己家。

敲打键盘的手停了下来，游作紧了紧裹在身上的被子，把在外面冻得太久发白的手揣回怀里取暖。他闭了闭眼稍作休整，考虑着回头换一个差不多的吊灯，自家房间的采光实在不怎么样。

“嗯嗯……测量！室内温度……五摄氏度！哇哦这个温度不适合人居住的吧？小游作你为什么不买供暖啊？”柜子里的伊格尼斯突然出声。

游作没理他，他的电脑屏幕上突然弹出一个邮件提醒。

……左轮？

在这种温度下只是把手伸出来都让游作的动作迟疑了一下，他打开邮件，只看了一眼就点了删除。

出去吃饭？这种天气，有毛病吧？

实在冷得不想动，游作直接身子一歪倒到床上干脆睡觉。

“喂，你要是醒着的时候盖着被都觉得冷，就这么睡觉的话可是会感冒的……”伊格尼斯小声哔哔。

没过一会儿还没等游作彻底睡着，砸门声就把他吵醒了。

？？谁啊？

迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来，游作勉强走到门口透过猫眼往外看了看，就看到挑染着紫色的一头白毛。

游作立刻就清醒了不少，但清醒的瞬间他就打了两个喷嚏，然后才打开门。

“你闲得没事干？”没等门外的人开口他就先一句话怼了上去，“嫌自己家里太暖和了出门凉快？”

虽然被这样怼了，但站在他正对面的男人也不恼，反倒是挑了挑眉：“那这么看起来你家可不怎么样……怎么这么冷？”左轮话到一半声音就突然沉了下来。从游作打开的房门里吹出来的空气虽然比外面要暖一些但也完全没有像是住人家的温度。

游作的眼神闪了闪，“……你要干嘛？没事我关门了。”说着就拉着门把手往外关。左轮一把抓住门板挡下了游作的动作，“出来，有点事情。”

“……”拿眼前的男人完全没辙，游作微一皱眉回身斜眼瞥着他，“去哪？”

“我家。”

“我拒绝。”一边说着一边往回走去取决斗盘。

左轮也没说什么，似是带着点笑意地微哼了一声等着人从屋里出来。

“所以……”

“这就是你说的问题？”三下两下就解决掉了左轮所说的问题，游作把电脑屏幕上的操作界面关掉，眉尾跳了跳似乎下一秒就要揍人。

“不要因为问题小就瞧不起它，千里之堤溃于蚁穴……”游作刷地从电脑前站了起来，转身就走。

左轮双手抄在裤子口袋里看着游作走也不拦他。

远远地隐隐能听到一点少年打了个喷嚏的声音。

两分钟后，少年阴着脸又回到了他帮左轮解决问题的书房门口，看着老神在在地坐在电脑前喝茶的男子沉默了一秒。

“开门！”孔雀绿色的眼睛冷冷地直瞪着左轮。

“……急什么，留下吃个饭。”摆出一副养尊处优的大少爷的模样，左轮放下手上的杯子回头朝游作笑了笑。

“你！”“反正你回去也不是买快餐就是点外卖吧？在这吃一顿方便点不是么？”左轮摊手。游作发现自己居然说不过眼前这个人了，明明决斗的时候还……

“才不是呢游作在家的话就因为麻烦干脆不吃饭……”“闭嘴！”突然冒出来的伊格尼斯话还没说完就被游作给怼了回去。

考虑到就算他说不留下来左轮也不会听他的给他开门，虽然也能暴力破解但那种事情现在当然不能考虑……游作只好黑着脸留下来了。

然而事实让他想打人。话是那么说可晚饭左轮却是叫的外卖。

居然还信了他的邪的自己绝对是白痴。游作一边忿忿地咬着披萨一边想到。

“你联系草薙哥了？”不然怎么突然约他出来吃饭。

“没有。”

怀疑的眼神。

“他联系的我。”左轮补充了句，看着游作变得古怪的脸色微微笑了起来。“怎么？嫉妒了？”

“……草薙哥是个善良的人。”

“草薙先生人的确很好。”

“所以我总是要提醒他别被大尾巴狼给骗了。”

笑容凝固。

“……大尾巴狼是什么？”一旁的伊格尼斯不明所以，但是没人理他。

扳回一局的少年心情似乎好了不少，“你少操心，没你什么事。”他抽一张面纸擦擦手就站了起来。

“可是你给我的感觉告诉我的可不是这样。”左轮又拆开一包薯条，“草薙先生的弟弟回来了你很不适应的吧？”

“……”

“家里又不买供暖，你要是把我们的大英雄playmaker冻感冒了可怎么办？”

“……那是加盖的房子压根没通供暖管道。”游作翻了个白眼。

“我家空房间很多的，你随便选一个就行，我帮你打扫一下。暖气供得这么好你不住白不住。”

“……”少年坐了下来，“你弄个家政机器人会死么？”

“我不信任那种东西。”

“我觉得还是你这种能吃炸薯条配茶喝的人更不可信一点。”

“茶是解油腻的，吃油炸食品喝茶有缓和作用。”说着左轮便站起身，“我再去倒一点……你的杯子也拿来。”

“……”

“小游作总是口是心非呢~”左轮刚一走出去，伊格尼斯就又冒出来招嫌，自然又被游作一句闭嘴怼回去。

草薙先生怎么能主动联系这家伙……想想就觉得很不高兴。

不过……

……倒是真的……很暖和。

吃饱了的肠胃不吵也不闹，暖烘烘的茶水向四肢百骸传去的暖意把他之前在家被冻透的手脚彻底暖了回来。

客厅的沙发也很软，就像是在什么很久远的梦里……身体很温暖，空气也软绵绵的。

左轮端着茶杯回来的时候就看见像某种小动物般窝在沙发里睡着了的游作。少年耳边的发丝调皮地翘起，随着平缓的呼吸微动。

真是的……

怎么跟猫一样哪都能睡，也不盖上被子。

对伊格尼斯比了个噤声的手势，他去找了条绒毯给游作盖上。

晚安。

——————————————————

第二天的游作还是有点感冒了，白天的时候喷嚏连连。

“吃点药？”

少年跟个怕药苦的小孩子一样抱着热茶扭头就拒绝了。

End.


End file.
